


Rhythm of His Heart

by alovra



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Biting, Blindfolds, Choking, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking, Zane is into some kinky stuff and Aster tries his best, but its pretty mild, i considered naming this pros before hos but i couldnt bring myself to do that to you, proshipping - Freeform, with minimal complaining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alovra/pseuds/alovra
Summary: “So you made it,” Aster says, tossing him a crooked smile. He is used to being shut out, prodding at Zane’s defenses until he can worm his way inside. He likes the challenge of it, really.“Yes,” is Zane’s only response, and he looks away, out his window. It lets in too much light, reflecting off the stark whiteness of the walls. Zane must hate it here. Maybe if things go well, Aster will break him out.“I thought you died,” he blurts out, too suddenly, not according to plan at all. Aster rubs one of his arms, a little embarrassed at the admission.-Post-canon proshipping with the assumption that living together during season three has Implications. Some cute stuff/feelings but mostly smut.





	Rhythm of His Heart

Aster shows up at the hospital.

It isn’t much of a surprise. After all, they are... _something_. Not that long ago, they had been each other’s only companion in a world fraught with danger. While the danger didn’t particularly concern Aster, and excited Zane if anything, that hadn’t been the hard part about surviving in that other place.

The hard part had been the loneliness.

When they had first claimed the mansion as their base of operations, Aster and Zane mutually agreed that it would be easiest to defend a smaller space, and holed up in one of the bedrooms, trading off who kept watch and who slept that night. Once they had secured the area, they stayed in that room for familiarity more than anything, for the comfort of another warm body. And while they never talked about it- Aster wouldn’t know how to, really- those few nights where the stress and loneliness pushed them into each other’s arms, where they could forget about things and lose themselves in each other… that had meant something. That had mattered. If Aster had been alone, he probably would have gone crazy.

His evidence? Well, after coming back, Aster hasn’t been able to sleep at all. Sometimes he wishes he had never left that place, because at least then he wouldn't be alone.

But he isn’t alone. Zane is okay. Aster figures seeing Zane again will give him some peace of mind, and he can move on from this nightmare.

Zane is not happy to see him. It isn’t much of a surprise either. He is sitting up in bed, the heart monitor subtly picking up pace when they make eye contact, his eyes stern and impassive underneath an unruly curtain of bangs.

“So you made it,” Aster says, tossing him a crooked smile. He is used to being shut out, prodding at Zane’s defenses until he can worm his way inside. He likes the challenge of it, really.

“Yes,” is Zane’s only response, and he looks away, out his window. It lets in too much light, reflecting off the stark whiteness of the walls. Zane must hate it here. Maybe if things go well, Aster will break him out.

“I thought you died,” he blurts out, too suddenly, not according to plan at all. Aster rubs one of his arms, a little embarrassed at the admission.

He did. He really did. When everyone came back and Zane wasn’t there and Aster heard the whole story… the way everyone acted, especially how heartbroken Syrus was… how could Zane have survived?

“You died first,” Zane counters, leveling him with that stare that holds more intensity than Aster has ever seen in another person.

It has never intimidated Aster. If anything, that look just draws him in.

“Are you still mad about that?” Aster is genuinely surprised. At the time, Zane made fun of him for playing the hero, but Zane made fun of him for a lot of things. “You know why I had to do it. And when they told me your story… I knew why you had to die, too…” He trails off awkwardly, fixing his gaze on a vase of flowers with a get-well card attached.

Aster supposes he understands. He had been angry too. It wasn’t fair that everything they suffered there had been magically undone, that they were all expected to pretend like nothing had ever happened. Why didn’t Zane get to come back? It wasn’t fair.

But really, so much of that incident was out of their control. So much of it felt like fate and magic tossing them around and leaving them on the beach like how Zane had turned up.

Aster doesn’t care anymore. It doesn’t matter. He isn’t angry, he’s relieved.

Zane grits his teeth and glares at Aster. “I’m not mad,” he lies. “I just think you’re an idiot. Why did you come here?”

Aster shrugs again, taking a few steps closer to the bed, glancing to see who left the card. The handwriting looks like a girl’s, so he guesses Alexis. “I wanted to see you. Make sure you’re okay. Are you okay? This thing is going nuts.” Aster turns his attention to the heart monitor, watching the line jump around on it.

“It would be better if you left.”

“Are you admitting I make your heart race?” Aster teases, resting his palms on either side of Zane and leaning forward until they are face to face.

Zane pushes him away, trying hard to look unamused. Aster can tell he is losing his resolve. “You piss me off,” he supplies as an explanation, but Aster isn’t buying it. “Get lost.”

Aster pulls away from Zane, sitting on the edge of the bed. “What did you do to end up here this time? Electrocute yourself again?”

“I…” Zane sighs, giving up on any pretense of lying. “I was born with a heart condition. It hasn’t been a problem until recently.”

“The shocking part probably didn’t help.” Aster elbows him gently, grinning. Zane cracks and gives him a small, rueful smile of agreement.

“I don’t like to talk about it.” He looks at Aster with a silent question, asking him not to mention it. Aster knows how Zane is about appearing weak, and he nods slightly, understanding passing between them.

“So when are you getting out of here?”

“Why do you ask?”

Aster isn’t sure how to say it. _I miss you. I can’t sleep at night without you next to me. I just lie awake thinking about you, about that place, about us together…_ “Someone has to keep an eye on you, right? Otherwise you’ll end up right back here again.” Aster plays with a wrinkle in the sheets, twisting it between his fingers. “You could stay with me. I could be your butler for real this time.” He hopes the jokes take the edge off what he’s asking.

Zane considers his request. “You want me to live with you.”

“You don’t have anywhere else to go, do you? What other friends do you have?”

Zane can’t argue with that, although he clearly wants to. Instead he says, “I didn’t think you were my friend.”

Aster is glad he isn’t hooked up to any machines, because he can feel his pulse increasing. “What else would I be?”

Zane stares at him for a second, lost on what to say. They never really defined this _thing_ , beyond an instinct for survival, a respect for one another as pro duelists, a need for human contact.

He opens his mouth to respond, but Aster takes the opportunity to give an answer of his own, leaning down until their lips meet, the familiarity of it exhilarating. How many lonely nights has Aster wished for this exact moment? How many times has he thought about what he would say to Zane, what would have happened if he didn’t lose that stupid duel for a girl that didn’t want to be saved?

Zane pulls him in closer, holding Aster’s head gently in one hand, the other sliding from his neck to his shoulder. Despite the blood rushing in his ears, Aster can actually hear the heart monitor pick up speed, and he laughs into Zane’s mouth. “Am I going to get in trouble?” He asks, biting his own bottom lip and wishing it was Zane’s teeth.

“Since when have you cared?” Zane replies, pulling Aster back to him. There is something that feels right about it. They don’t have to talk. This is what they are.

Zane is usually quiet, even when he’s asleep. The most Aster could ever get out of him was a gentle sigh against his skin, raising the hair on his neck, prickling all his nerves. Aster has learned to savor that sound, to try and seek it out, to miss it terribly. Despite being so intent on fighting the world, so angry and eager to prove himself, Zane does have a softer side. Not everything has to be a battle, though the two of them don’t mind when it is.

Aster loses himself too easily and needs to breathe, playing with Zane’s hair as he gasps for air, ignoring the laughter in Zane’s eyes thats directed entirely at him.

“Is that the real reason you came here?”

Aster rolls his eyes. “I missed you,” he admits, no longer shy. “I didn’t like being without you.”

It takes a lot to fluster Zane, but he blushes the tiniest amount. “You should have thought of that when you died.”

“Look, when I started that duel, I wasn’t thinking about what would happen if I lost,” Aster explains, frustrated by Zane’s stubbornness. “You know that. We’re champions, we only think of victory.”

“When Hell Kaiser died, it was with the most spectacular final move he could make. He died with pride, because he knew loss more than anyone else.”

Aster isn’t sure what to say to that. He is still playing with Zane’s hair, but Zane lifts a hand to pull his away, setting it down on the bed. “A lot has happened that has changed things.”

“Not everything has to change,” Aster says, hoping it doesn’t sound as pathetic as it feels. “Just think about my offer.”

He gets up, intending to leave, but Zane’s hand is still on top of his, and holds him there. A long silence stretches between them, neither moving, before finally Zane takes a deep breath. “I missed you too,” he says.

 

***

 

Zane is much better when he leaves the hospital. Besides his heart, his latest loss seems to have reformed him yet again into a new version of himself, one that is much less destructive. Aster likes the change, but he thinks that maybe, if he sticks around long enough, he will like every Zane that he meets.

Zane spends more time with Syrus now, which is nice. They seem intent on fixing whatever was broken in their relationship, although it’s taking time. It’s the effort that counts, and Aster doesn’t mind being left alone if it means those two are working things out. Zane could use more than one friend.

He always has Jaden, although Aster isn’t sure if Jaden counts, exactly. Since they aren’t in school anymore, they don’t see him much. He has his own problems to work through.

They visit Duel Academy a few times, once Zane is far enough in recovery. Syrus likes having him around, and the gang is happy to include them. On one of these occasions, Aster cracks a joke at Zane’s expense, and he fires back with a rebuttal so harsh Aster can’t help but kiss him, in front of a bewildered if not downright horrified audience.

“Since when are you two…” Aster isn’t sure who asks the question, but it is on everyone’s mind.

He answers “Since forever,” or something equally vague, brushing off the scrutiny with practiced ease. Syrus nods, and that’s all that is really discussed, because there isn’t much to gossip about when it’s right there in front of you.

Zane eventually agrees to stay with Aster. The pro duelist has several homes in various tournament hotspots, since it’s easier than constantly renting hotel rooms and he can rent his own property to other duelists or fans if he won’t be attending that particular tournament. He didn’t get a PhD in business for nothing, after all. Aster likes this home the best, though. It’s small but cozy, and something about it reminds him of his childhood. He never felt attached to any one place until the mansion he and Zane shared, but it was too big, too cold. This is better. This is right.

Having Zane in his bed is nice. It’s what Aster wanted for a long time. Sometimes Zane jokes about how Aster should have just bought a body pillow if he needed something to cling to, but they both know its more than that.

It’s like… instead of just surviving, it feels like they’re really living.

They have half-baked plans for the future and Zane actually smiles sometimes and Aster feels like this is the life he wanted, the thing that was keeping him up for so long. Like all the pieces are finally in place.

 

***

 

“Are you going back to the pro league?” Aster asks, his head on Zane’s shoulder. Normally it’s annoying being so short, but he likes the built in pillow when they’re sitting next to each other.

“Eventually,” Zane responds vaguely, still concentrating on the T.V.

It will make scheduling hell, Aster knows. Especially if they start up their own league like Syrus mentioned. Aster can make it work. He can make anything work. But for now, he’s savoring every day they spend together, before their occupations force them to drift away again.

“Think you could beat this guy?”

Zane scoffs, as if the question offends him. It probably should. Aster has been paying more attention to Zane’s face than the amateur duel, watching his expressions. Lately he has been letting his guard down more, allowing Aster to see the softer parts of himself, and he won’t miss a single moment.

“Still so cocky even after almost dying…” Aster elbows him gently. “I like that about you.” His confidence is riveting. Watching him duel will be worth the lonely nights ahead, just to see that unbreakable commitment to fight that drives Zane to all the crazy stunts he’s pulled. And that smile Zane gets when he knows he’s going to win is sexy as hell.

Zane knows it, too. He doesn’t allow his attention to waver, but he acknowledges Aster’s comment with a bump of his shoulder.

Aster doesn’t like being ignored for this idiot on T.V. “Come on, this duel is boring. You know the guy on the left is going to win, and yet I still can’t bother to care because his technique is so sloppy. These aren’t future competitors, they’re fodder for the real champions. Why even bother watching?”

“You can learn a lot from the mistakes of others,” Zane retorts, still ignoring Aster, and at this point he’s pretty sure it’s on purpose.

Two can play at this game. Aster slips a hand underneath Zane’s shirt, and feels him shiver in response. “We could do something more entertaining,” he offers, sliding his hand up Zane’s chest. Aster’s hands are always cold, and the heat from Zane’s body is comforting.

“Or you could be patient and wait until the qualifiers are over,” Zane counters, finally glancing down at Aster. His voice is firm and steadfast, but his lips are slightly turned up in amusement.

Aster thinks about teasing him a bit more aggressively, but the duel finally catches his attention when he recognizes the unmistakable image of Mirror Force, and suddenly the two of them are leaping out of their seats and yelling at the television together.

“I can’t believe this is legal.”

“What a worthless duel! One Mirror Force kills the momentum of the entire thing! There is no artistry in this at all.”

“Your league is banning this card.”

“Oh it’s already banned.”

They both shake their heads, fuming as they continue to criticize the tragedy unfolding before them. At some point they both end up tangled together on the couch again, and Aster doesn’t mind the shitty duel so much because at least him and Zane can complain about it together, and what more can you ask for in a relationship, really?

 

***

 

Zane is gone a lot on business.

Aster is a busy man as well. He has a lot of irons in the fire, but he likes the challenge of it, engaging his mind fully between his dueling and his business pursuits and making time for them to meet up. Sometimes things work out and they can stay together during a whole tournament, and sometimes Zane manages to slip through his fingers, but not this time.

This time, they’re going to stay at home. Their home. Not a mansion they stole to survive in, but a place they live together.

Zane can only stay the night because he gave up at least 2 interviews. Aster is showing his appreciation for this sacrifice by putting up with Zane’s weird requests. In the other place, their attempts at sex were somewhat desperate and awkward and more _goal oriented_ than anything. Zane would just sort of… end up on top of him, and Aster didn’t mind because it was better than thinking about the war unfolding around them and he liked the pressure of a warm body on his own, and they would just sorta… go for it. And then never mention it in the morning.

Now that they have all the time in the world, and are actually willing to talk about it, things are… very different.

For one thing, Zane is into some kinky stuff. Even if he had talked to Aster about it earlier, they couldn’t really do what he wanted without the right equipment. That was partly why their mansion trysts were very vanilla. Aster suspects the other reason is that Zane used to be embarrassed by it, but now that they’ve messed around a bit, Zane is very vocal about what he wants. Aster doesn’t mind the change. It makes him feel special. They’re not together just because they’re the only people left in the world with nothing to lose. They’re together because they want to be.

Aster tries to focus on that feeling of affection and being wanted rather than frustration, but it’s hard when his attention is split between staring at the diagram of knots he’s supposed to be replicating, and making his fingers actually perform the correct motions. Honestly, it would be easier if Zane would just tie him up and do whatever he wants, because then Aster wouldn’t have to do any work at all, but of course Zane as a general rule makes everything harder than it needs to be, so Aster has accepted his fate. He curses a few more times before finishing his work, tugging on the knot to make sure it isn’t too tight. If anything it’s probably too loose, but it’s the best he can do.

“There, are you happy now?” He mutters, closing the instructional book Zane got from god knows where and shoving it to the side.

Zane nods, unable to answer him verbally. When they were getting undressed and Aster was caught by the heat of the moment he shoved his tie in Zane’s mouth, because Zane likes that kind of thing and Aster doesn’t like ball-gags or any of the more serious stuff. Their relationship is one of compromise.

One of those compromises is the blindfold Zane insisted on including. Aster teased Zane about missing out on his incredibly attractive figure, but so far it hasn’t convinced him. Whatever. Aster doesn’t get it, but he puts it on Zane anyway, because he’s too eager to start to get into an argument about something that doesn’t matter.

Aster leaves Zane’s hands tied behind his back, walking around to the front of him and tugging the gag down with one finger. He’s a little worried about his tie, to be honest. It’s one of his favorites. “Are you sure this is all… good? This is what you want?”

Zane has the tiniest smirk on his face, which only serves to annoy Aster. “You know I would go for more-”

Oh, Aster _knows_. He looked at Zane’s internet history once and almost needed to go to the hospital for a heart attack of his own. Aster thought he was fairly knowledgeable, but he hadn’t even heard of half of those kinks. He’s willing to try a lot of things for Zane’s benefit, but he needs to… ease into it, first.

“I thought I was supposed to be in charge? You’ll take what I give you,” Aster says, pulling him by the hair. Zane likes to be bullied, and Aster has to admit he kind of likes being able to tease Zane without any sort of retaliation, the man entirely at his mercy. Aster doubts that Zane would kneel for anyone else. Apparently he had a crush on Atticus at one point, and Aster still finds that funny even now.

Zane whimpers a little, and the sound goes straight to Aster’s dick. He can’t believe he’s actually into all of this. He wasn’t before. Zane just drags everyone down with him.

Aster remedies the situation by forcing his dick into Zane’s mouth. When they first started doing this he was worried about being too rough, but nothing is too rough for Zane, so now Aster just does what he wants. And right now he wants Zane to shut up.

“You like that, don’t you?” He doesn’t really need to ask, but Zane likes to hear his voice, so Aster has gotten used to talking. He thrusts deeper into Zane’s throat. “You like it when I use you like the worthless slut you are.”

Zane moans in response, taking every thrust Aster gives him. Incredibly he seems to have no gag reflex, and Aster abuses that. He pulls Zane’s head away to give him a chance to breathe, his parted lips and flushed cheeks incredibly enticing. With his hands tied and his eyes covered, Zane is so helpless in front of him, so desperate to be used…

Yesterday Aster was watching the tag-tournament coverage of the Truesdale brothers, and seeing Zane kick ass and act all confident and cocky just made Aster want to do _this_ to him.

“Tell me,” Aster demands, circling his hand around Zane’s neck. He doesn’t do anything except put his hand there, but the threat is enough to make Zane’s breath hitch in arousal.

“I like it,” Zane pants, still catching his breath.

“You want my cock inside you?”

“Yes. I want you so bad, Aster.” Aster can feel Zane’s breath just above his dick, and it drives him wild. This is why Zane isn’t allowed to talk most of the time, because otherwise Aster will just lose it.

“Then you have to earn it.”

Zane is back on Aster’s dick immediately without having to be pushed. He takes the whole thing at once, gagging himself in his own eagerness. The sight is too much for Aster, and he grabs Zane’s head again, pumping into him until he can’t take it anymore and finishes in Zane’s throat. Somehow Zane manages to swallow all of it, licking Aster’s dick clean like some kind of porn star. If pro dueling didn’t work out, he could certainly be a pro at other things.

Aster looks down at his captive. “Oh my god, did you really cum from me fucking your throat?” Aster asks in disbelief, looking at the evidence all over Zane’s stomach. If he hadn’t just finished, Aster would definitely be turned on by this. “You are such a slut.”

Zane runs his tongue across the bottom of Aster’s cock, then licks his lips. “Only for you.”

Aster rolls his eyes. He knows Zane isn’t trying to be cute, but sometimes he says things that just make Aster feel all warm and tingly. Or maybe that was the orgasm.

“Somehow I doubt that,” Aster says, grabbing Zane by the hair and throwing him onto the bed. Zane can always go go go, but Aster needs some recovery time, and he knows how to get it. “I bet this is what you were _really_ doing in the illegal dueling circles. Is this what they did to you when you lost? Did you lose on purpose so that you’d have to be punished?”

The words feel cruel, but Zane is already hard again, so whatever. Aster positions Zane so his head is on a pillow, turned sideways so he isn’t face-planted, his knees slightly apart and ass in the air. “It’s a shame those duels weren’t televised. I’m sure we’d all love to see you lose again and again, on your hands and knees where you belong.”

“No,” Zane says.

“No?” Aster repeats, concerned that he’s objecting to something, wanting to make sure he’s still okay with what’s going on.

“You wouldn’t want to share,” Zane clarifies, a wicked smile on his face. “This is only for you. Nobody else.”

The whole possessive thing doesn’t do much for Aster, but he smiles and tilts his head to awkwardly kiss Zane on the lips. “You’re mine,” he says, pushing Zane’s hair away from his face, stroking gently. “Are you all good?”

“Yes,” Zane says, somewhat patiently. “You don’t have to keep asking. You haven’t even done anything yet.”

“Oh, really?” Aster stands up, circling around the bed. “I guess we’ll have to fix that.” Aster hears Zane’s sharp intake of breath when he opens the nightstand drawer, that nervous excitement Zane gets when he can’t see what’s going on.

Aster takes his time pulling out the lube, coating his fingers, and just generally leaving Zane hanging for awhile. He likes to watch him squirm in anticipation.

Finally he breaks. “Aster,” Zane says, annoyed. “Hurry up.”

“I’m sorry? What makes you think you get to decide anything?” Aster replies, watching with sadistic amusement. “You do what I say, got it? And I say you need to wait. Don’t talk back to me again.”

It takes Zane about 2 seconds to decide if he will behave. “Maybe I wouldn’t talk back if you could actually satisfy me.”

Aster knows Zane is just trying to get him to do what he wants, but he doesn’t mind playing along with the game. “Says the guy who got off from giving me a blowjob.” Before Zane can respond, Aster is climbing onto the bed, kneeling in front of Zane’s ass. “I was going to prep you, but apparently we’re doing this the hard way.”

He smacks Zane’s ass hard enough to sting his own hand. Zane cries out, the sudden jolt of pain catching him off-guard. “Fuck!”

Aster shakes out his hand. He wonders if he’ll ever get used to this. Zane once suggested using a belt, but that feels like too much. At least for now. Using his lubed fingers, Aster pushes two inside, only giving Zane a moment before hitting him again. He arches his back, letting out a sound that could be pain or pleasure. The guy likes to blur the line.

“You have kind of a flat ass, but it looks better when it’s all red,” Aster says, swatting him in the same spot again. This time Zane’s noise sounds more pained, so he switches sides, hitting his other ass cheek and pushing his fingers deeper. It’s so satisfying to see him undone like this.

“Fuck… Aster…” Zane’s arms are straining against the bindings. “Harder.”

Aster clicks his tongue. “You’re still telling me what to do? You’re not very good at listening, are you?” Aster hits him harder, hissing at the pain in his own hand. He shoves a third finger in, Enjoying the sigh of pleasure Zane gives him before yelping from another bout of spanking.

Aster doesn’t mind this part so much. Zane really seems into it, and of all the ways to hurt someone during sex, this doesn’t do any lasting damage. Electrocution is out of the question, for obvious reasons. Aster had even made a point of embarrassing Zane in front of his doctor by asking about sexual activity with his condition. He was just trying to be responsible, and was relieved the doctor agreed with him. Also, Aster is pretty sure that getting shocked transfers to whoever you are touching, and that does not sound enjoyable in any way to him. Although he supposes that spanking seems to have the same effect. Maybe one day they’ll try something riskier.

“Are you ready to take my dick?” After all the whining Zane has been doing, Aster is hard again. He moves his fingers a few more times, wondering if he could fit another finger in. Zane would probably be down for shoving his whole hand in there, honestly. The man is a total freak. It’s one of his many charms.

“Yes.” Zane moans when Aster pulls his fingers out, running his hands along Zane’s hips and up his sides.

“Beg for it.”

Zane arches his back, spreading his knees a little more. “Please fuck me. I need it. Please,” he begs, and Aster can’t take it anymore. He slowly pushes into Zane, his grip firmly on his hips.

“You’re so tight,” Aster gasps, running his fingers along Zane’s back as he eases in. Zane has finally stopped talking, his breathing fast and shallow. “Does it hurt?”

“It’s good,” he says, which means that yes it does hurt but he doesn’t care, because he’s Zane and he’s a mess. But Aster is too, if only by association.

Aster pulls out slowly, easing back in a few times, knowing that it drives Zane crazy. He wants everything to be as intense as possible- super fast, super hard, super painful, whatever Aster is willing to dish out- but Aster likes to tease him in other ways, in taking his time and only giving him a taste. Besides, he really needs a moment to adjust, because Zane feels way too good and as soon as the pace picks up that will be it.

Aster grabs his still-red ass, causing Zane to cry out in pain, his legs almost shaking. “Yes,” he says, either in ecstacy or reassurance. Aster decides to keep it slow, but each thrust is hard, the way Zane wants it. His noises are so quiet they are hard to hear, and that won’t do, so Aster spanks him again. “Moan for me.”

Zane has no choice but to oblige, each burst of pain driving him into further pleasure. His mouth is just open now, a stream of drool trickling out of the corner of his mouth as he moans and takes Aster’s dick again and again.

He’s close, but Zane needs to be teased more. Aster isn’t sure if he’s doing this for himself or for Zane, but he’s doing it. He pulls out abruptly, to a sharp whine of protest. “Wait- Aster- please-” Zane stutters between each breath.

Aster flips him onto his back. “Yes my dear?” He asks innocently.

“I’m close,” Zane says desperately, and Aster can practically see his cock straining for it.

“That’s too bad,” Aster says nonchalantly, positioning himself between Zane’s legs, touching his chest again. “Because I decided I want to do something else.” He leans forward, putting his weight on his palms as he leans down to kiss Zane. It’s a little weird with the blindfold on, and with Zane unable to touch him, but when he bites Zane’s bottom lip Aster likes the way his hips jerk upwards and grind their cocks together. Aster leaves a few hickeys and love bites on Zane’s neck, his hands caressing Zane’s body as he travels downward, causing Zane to tremble.

“Aster.”

Aster bites one of Zane’s nipples. It has to hurt like hell, but Zane moans louder than he did before, and the sound is lovely. “Yes?” Aster asks, a little concerned again. “Do you need something?” This is why he doesn’t like gags. He wants to know if Zane is hurting too much, or not enough, and he loves to hear the sounds he makes when they’re together.

Zane laughs a little. “I’m just saying your name,” he explains. “You’re always so worried about me, like I’m going to break. You are nowhere _near_ breaking me.”

Aster doesn’t care about the taunt, but he’s a little put out by the implication he isn’t trying his best. “If the worst thing you can say about your boyfriend is that he cares too much, then you should consider yourself a very lucky man.” Aster licks one of his earlier bites.

“Is that what we are? Boyfriends?”

This is a weird time to be having this conversation, but Aster has long since given up on them being normal. “Do you not like the word because it has friend in it?” he teases.

Zane frowns. “You’re so funny Aster. Really, it’s you’re best quali- ow!” Aster interrupts him by biting his other nipple.

“Considering I’m the only person you do this with, we live together, we talk about emotions and stuff, and I care about what you want and you have an incredibly expansive yet specific list of desires I’m trying to meet... “ he bites Zane again to illustrate his point. “Yeah, I would say we’re boyfriends. I know it’s hard for you to accept the idea that someone likes you. It’s pretty unbelievable, I had a hard time with it myself, but here we are.”

Zane can’t roll his eyes, and with his arms bound there isn’t much he can do in the way of retaliation, so he sticks out his tongue. “You have a point.”

“Cool, can I go back to wrecking you almost as bad as our duel?”

“Are you actually going to do something instead of sitting on top of me?”

God he’s mouthy. Aster has always found it attractive, but in this context it’s a different kind of attraction, a challenge that Aster is guaranteed to win because Zane can’t fight back.

“You like it when I sit on top of you,” Aster says smugly, rubbing their cocks together one more time before leaning back. He didn’t prep himself, but Zane’s dick is leaking so much he doubts he needs it. He straddles Zane’s hips, sitting on Zane’s dick, taking it all in one go. It hurts, but it’s nothing compared to what he’s been putting Zane through, so he takes it without complaint.

“Aster…”

Aster puts his hand around Zane’s neck, the space between his forefinger and thumb directly under Zane’s chin. It doesn’t take much pressure to make it hard to breath, and Zane’s chest begins to rise and fall rapidly.

“How is that?”

“F-Fuck,” he struggles to reply, so Aster lets up the pressure. “Fuck, Aster, you feel so good, fuck me.”

Once Aster has adjusted, he begins to move his hips, riding Zane’s dick while holding him by the throat. This is a much better position for Aster since he can see Zane’s face and how much he is enjoying this. Aster doesn’t really care who is fucking who as long as some sort of activity is happening, and Zane likes to be submissive either way. It just seems easier to do it this way than trying to penetrate and also avoid accidentally choking his boyfriend to death, so Aster really goes for it. He sets a fast pace this time, pressing a little harder against Zane’s throat, watching him gasp.

“Tell me how bad you want it. Beg for me to let you cum.”

Zane tries his best, but it’s hard to form words when he’s being fucked this thoroughly with a hand around his neck. “A...Ah… Ast...er. Plea...se… Ah!” As Zane cums, Aster increases his grip, and Zane opens his mouth silently as he fails to inhale. Apparently it makes the orgasm feel more intense. Aster trusts him, but he hasn’t tried it the other way around so he isn’t really sure. He bounces on Zane’s cock a few more times before letting go, and as Zane gasps and moans Aster cums on his stomach, his own breath shallow.

The sound of their breathing fills the room, a few mumbled words between them as Aster gets up and starts the tedious job of freeing Zane from his self-imposed sex prison. The first thing he removes is the blindfold, tossing it on the floor to deal with later. He brushes Zane’s bangs out of his eyes, kissing him on the forehead. “How was that? I’m sure you have some constructive criticism for me.” Aster is only half-joking.

“You were… so good…” Zane looks dazed, almost, and Aster isn’t sure if that’s a good thing.

“Oops, looks like I went too far and killed your brain cells. It’s a shame really, you only had a few to begin with and now-” he jumps out of the way as Zane sits up and attempts to… do something. His hands are still tied, so it’s not like he can do much. “Hey, let me get you out of there before you start grabbing me. “

Aster has less trouble undoing the knots since they weren’t very well done in the first place. Once Zane’s hands are free he checks to make sure his wrists aren’t scratched up, rubbing them gently. Zane twists them a bit before pulling Aster close to him, sighing into his hair. He doesn’t say anything, but Aster assumes he did a good job.

“Hey, we should probably clean up before getting all cuddly. I know you’re nasty but I have standards.”

Zane lets him go with a nod, and they take turns rinsing off, Zane stripping the bed sheets and Aster other putting on new ones. Afterwards they end up in bed together like they always do, holding each other close in the dead of night. Aster wonders when this all got to be so routine.

For awhile, it’s just quiet and warm.

“Zane, I have a question.”

“I might have an answer.”

Aster rests his head against Zane’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. He likes to think that if something happened in the middle of the night he would wake up like those heroic pets on T.V. and be able to save Zane. But really, Zane’s heartbeat just makes him feel sleepy. “How come you always want me to hurt you, but _you_ never want to hurt _me_?”

“I don’t want to hurt the people I care about. I did that enough as a duelist. I would have done it to you, if my brother hadn’t gotten in the way.” Zane sighs, stroking Aster’s back soothingly. “I wanted revenge once. I don’t… want it to be like that, with us, when we…”

Aster understands. “I guess I do still owe you a duel, huh.”

“No, you don’t owe me anything,” Zane says firmly. “You beat me once, but that made me who I am, and I don’t blame you for the dark path I was driven towards. It was my choice, just like when I died in the other world after I lost you. And if it means anything, I forgive you.”

Aster isn’t sure if he’s being forgiven for winning a duel or losing one, but he appreciates the sentiment of peace and acceptance between them. He feels a rush of affection, and expresses it by kissing Zane’s chest, right above his heart. “It does,” he says softly. “Also, I’m pretty sure you just like having all the attention on yourself.”

Zane stifles a laugh.

“I was just asking, by the way,” Aster adds. He doesn’t want Zane to get the wrong idea. “I like the way things are right now. You’re happy, and I’m happy, so… yeah.”

“Good to know.”

It’s quiet again.

Aster is just on the verge of falling asleep, wrapped up in Zane’s arms, when his low voice breaks the quiet. “I want to ask you something too.”

“Yeah?” Aster mumbles, re-adjusting his leg position under the blankets.

“Do you love me?”

“Yeah…” Aster is a bit more awake now by this sudden question, blinking his eyes in the dark. “Why do you ask? Haven’t I told you that before?”

“No.” Zane sounds very certain of his answer.

“Oh…” Aster contemplates when he might have said it, and finds himself coming up blank. “Well… yeah, I love you, Zane.”

Zane sighs, and it sounds… unsure. “I didn’t think I would ever be loved by someone, especially someone I used to hate.”

“You used to hate everyone, it’s called being a teenager. You got over it. Besides, I’m the only person who can keep up with you.” Aster kisses him sweetly, nestling his head in the crook of Zane’s shoulder.

“I just… hope I can be someone who deserves it,” Zane says, uncertain. “Because I… I love you, but I don’t know why you would… love me...”

“I don’t know either. Honestly I’m way out of your league. I’m a pro duelist, pro athlete, I have two PhDs…” Aster notices the worried look on Zane’s face, and quickly taps their foreheads together. “I’m joking, don’t look at me like that. It’s not about what you deserve, Zane. Feelings don’t work like that. It’s just…” He tries to think of a way to explain it.

“I guess you don’t have a PhD in feelings.”

“Or being a functional human being,” Aster adds, smiling.  It’s nice, being together like this. Zane has a plane to catch tomorrow, but it will be okay, because they have this moment to themselves, and they don’t need to be experts in feelings to understand how love works. “But I’ve definitely earned one in the art of lovemaking.”

“Not as dangerous as cyberart. Not the way you’re doing it, anyway.”

Aster laughs into Zane’s mouth as he kisses him. “Stop being insecure and go to sleep.”

Zane mutters some kind of reply, needing to get the last word in, but they’re both too tired to keep it up. Eventually they fall asleep like that, pressed as close as they can be, their heartbeats a steady rhythm.

As strange as they are, they’re probably not the weirdest couple from duel academy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first earnest attempt at writing smut, and i'm kind of surprised at how well it went. And a little concerned. I blame my roommate for encouraging me. I just think proshipping is really cute and there isn't enough of it. Anyways, this is my first time posting something on here so let me know if I did anything wrong.


End file.
